


La Gran Purga

by The13thVessel



Category: Original Work
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-06
Updated: 2017-03-06
Packaged: 2018-09-29 22:48:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10146395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The13thVessel/pseuds/The13thVessel





	

Hace años, en el mundo, existían más cultos aparte del culto a la Luz; el culto del Agua, cuyos miembros eran los mejores sanadores del mundo, el culto de la Tierra, grandes defensores de las tierras que habitaban, el culto del Fuego, fieros e impredecibles en una pelea, el culto del Viento, calmados a la par que implacables una vez han determinado cómo actuar ante un problema y por último, el culto de la Oscuridad, misterioso y que controlaba fuerzas que nadie más podía controlar. Los seis cultos convivían en armonía y se guardaban las espaldas los unos a los otros a pesar de los posibles roces o problemas ocasionales que surgiesen, esto fue así hasta el día de la Gran Purga.

Todo comenzó cuando la cardenal del culto de la Luz, Amelia, visitaba la catedral del culto del Agua en uno de sus viajes por todo el mundo. Mientras hablaba con el cardenal Mateus, algo sacudió todo el edificio. A lo largo del mundo, figuras vestidas con túnicas negras aparecieron en las catedrales de los respectivos cultos, acompañados de demonios y comenzaron a masacrar a todo el mundo que estuviese dentro del edificio y alrededores.

Dentro de la catedral del agua no obstante solamente aparecieron demonios, ni un solo cultista de la Oscuridad, la batalla que estalló dentro de la catedral distrajo a los cultistas del Agua de ese pequeño detalle. Los demonios eran demasiado fuertes e incluso Amelia tenía ligeros problemas enfrentándose a ellos. Los cultistas del Agua caían muertos a decenas, igual que en el resto de catedrales. Finalmente el último demonio cayó bajo las espadas de la Amelia, la única superviviente de esa catedral.  
Más tarde se supo que el ataque lo inició el culto de la Oscuridad, queriendo destruir el resto de cultos y así poder obtener el control de todo el mundo. Las catedrales del Fuego, el Agua, el Viento y la Tierra fueron arrasadas, el único culto que se salvó fue el de la Luz, el cual en respuesta destruyó la catedral del culto de la Oscuridad y ejecutó a todos sus sirvientes.

Tras el ataque, Amelia declaró que a partir de ese momento, todo culto quedaba prohibido debido al gran peligro que habían corrido. En lugar de haber varios cultos, se unificarían todos bajo la misma bandera, y estaría representado por una persona elegida entre varios cardenales la cual sería la máxima figura y para evitar accidentes cómo aquél causado por el culto de la Oscuridad, se crearía un cuerpo de defensa especial entrenado para acabar con posibles demonios que apareciesen, o detractores del nuevo culto.

Así comenzó la Era de la Luz, donde todo estaba controlado por un solo culto, el cual velaba por los intereses de la gente, protegiendo a los más débiles y acabando con los peligros que acechan en el mundo.

Pero todo esto es basura, y es una mentira. Yo sé bien lo que vi aquel día. Tras matar al demonio, Mateus iba a avisar al resto de cultos, pero algo le detuvo. Las espadas de Amelia, clavadas en su pecho. Dijo que su plan no podía verse alterado y procedió a matar a todo aquel que quedase vivo. Por suerte yo pude esconderme rápido y no me encontró. Ahora mismo, soy lo que podría llamarse un renegado y un hereje, pero tampoco pienso permitir que esta mentira siga adelante y debo sacar a la luz lo que ocurrió aquel día hace 6 años.

Por suerte, no estoy sólo en esta peligrosa misión.


End file.
